Pesadillas
by Mogli the Witch
Summary: Manchmal halten einen Alpträume der Vergangenheit davon ab zu leben...


Titel: Pesadillas

Author: Mogli the Witch

Rating: R-NC17 wegen genereller Traurigkeit und einer Folterszene (nicht graphisch)

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt. 

Keywords: Hurt/Comfort, Folter, Kitschalarm *ggg*, OOC und eventuell sehr AU..., Dark 

AN: 

Warnung: Diese Geschichte beschäftigt sich mit Nevilles Familiengeschichte und enthält eine Schilderung von Folter. Nicht wirklich explizit, aber trotzdem... Es ist aus Sicht eines Kleinkindes geschrieben, und drückt ziemlich auf die Tränendrüsen. Auf gut Deutsch, geradezu unerträglich übertrieben *ggg*. Kann mal wieder nicht glauben, was ich da geschrieben habe. Außerdem ein OOC-Snape.

Flammen? Ich liebe Marshmallows, aber am Liebsten ungeröstet - also, ich ignoriere Flammen wegen mangelnder Kreativität und Einfühlungsvermögen ihrer Absender... Konstruktive Kritik? - Immer her damit :-)))

Ach ja, pesadillas ist das spanische Wort für 'Alpträume' - nichts weiter Geheimnisvolles also!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war ein Alptraum. Ein einziger Alptraum. Snape schloß die Augen und zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen, bevor er die Szene vor sich in Augenschein nahm.

Schon wieder ein Kessel mit säurehaltigem Inhalt in die Luft geflogen. Eines Tages würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können und den Jungen mit seinen bloßen Händen erwürgen. 

Wenn es dann nicht zu spät war - schließlich war der Inhalt der Kessel oft kochendheiß und giftig.

Nicht vielen waren sich bewusst, dass Severus Snape sich Sorgen um seine Schüler machte. Gerade um diejenigen, die nicht so geschickt waren - die nicht so großes Talent zeigten.

Denn das Brauen von Zaubertränken war eine heikle, oft gefährliche Angelegenheit. 

Wie oft hatte er schon versucht, Albus Dumbledore davon zu überzeugen, die ungeschickteren Schüler der oberen Klassen vom Unterricht auszuschließen, eine Differenzierung einzuführen.

Doch der Direktor wollte davon nichts wissen. Manchmal war er so blind, der alte Mann...

Er schien einfach nicht zu verstehen, in was für eine Gefahr Schüler wie Longbottom die ganze Klasse brachten. Nicht zuletzt sich selber.

Snape konnte die Unsicherheit des Jungen verstehen. Manchmal glaubte der Zaubertränkelehrer, das er der Einzige war, der Longbottom wirklich verstand, ihn besser durchschaute als selbst Potter.

Ironie des Schicksal, denn Neville Longbottom machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig. 

Ihn in jeder Stunde auf seinem Platz sitzen zu sehen, mit Augen wie einem verschrecktem Kaninchen - und Snape hatte niemals gelernt, seinen aufgewühlten Emotionen anders Luft zu machen als in verbalen und körperlichen Attacken.

Diese Augen...

Wahrscheinlich wusste der Junge es nicht einmal mehr, aber seine scheinbar grundlose Angst vor dem Zaubertränkemeister hatte einen sehr realen Auslöser, denn Snape war es gewesen, der die Longbottoms ihres Verstandes beraubt hatte hatte - vor den weitaufgerissenen Augen eines Kleinkindes.

Diesen Augen, die ihn nun in jeder Zaubertränkestunde anstarrten, als ob zu verstehen, warum er solche Angst vor seinem Lehrer hatte. 

Wie konnte Albus das zulassen? Er musste sich doch bewusst sein, welche Folter es für Lehrer wie Schüler bedeutete, sich in der Klasse gegenüberzu stehen und *diese Augen* zu sehen.

Eines Tages würde es wirklich zur Katastrophe kommen und Menschen würden sterben, weil Albus darauf bestand, dass Longbottom an seinem Unterricht teilnahm.

Longbottom war nicht der erste und würde wahrscheinlich nicht der letzte Schüler sein, dessen Eltern von Snape in dessen Zeiten als aktiver Deatheater gefoltert und sogar ermordet worden war - aber er war sich sicher, das sich diese Kinder nicht mehr erinnerten.

Doch so wie Neville Longbottom, der vergessliche Neville Longbottom, ihn ansah, so oft er ihm über den Weg lief, schien er eine Erinnerung zu haben.

Ein Obliviate hatte normalerweise ausgereicht, um einem dermaßen kleinen Kind jegliche Erinnerung an sein früheres Leben zu rauben, doch irgendetwas war wohl schiefgelaufen und wenn Snape jetzt in die Augen seines Schülers sah, sah er ein unbewusstes Wiedererkennen in ihnen, das den harten Ex-Deatheater schaudern ließ.

Doch nun musste er handeln. 

Und er würde handeln, sich dies auch nicht mehr von Albus ausreden lassen.

Nachdem er die Schüler die etwas von der Säure abgekommen hatten in die Krankenstation geschickt hatte, befahl der Longbottom ihm in sein Büro zu folgen, während er die Übrigen vorzeitig aus dem augenblicklich unbenutzbar gewordenen Klassenraum entließ.

Die mitleidvollen Blicke, die seine Mitschüler Neville zuwarfen, als dieser seinem Zaubertränkelehrer folgte, machten Snape unerklärlich wütend. 

Waren sich diese Gören denn nicht bewusst, dass das alles nur verschlimmerte? Das der Junge alles brauchte, nur kein Mitleid? Das es dessen Selbstbewusstsein nicht gerade zuträglich war, wenn alle ihn als das 'arme, misshandelte Opfer' behandelten?

Er war froh, als er die Tür hinter ihnen schließen konnte.

Dann trat er hinter seinen Schreibtisch, setzte sich und befahl dem Jungen, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den zitternden Schüler sagte er leise, in einem sanften Tonfall, den wohl seit langem niemand mehr von dem gefürchteten Meister der Zaubertränke gehört hatte: "Es reicht jetzt, Longbottom. Es muss etwas getan werden, oder Du bringst uns noch alle um."

Es war klar zu sehen, dass der Junge den Tränen nahe war als er erwiderte: "Ja, Sir." Er sah seinen Lehrer nicht an, sondern auf seine zitternden, ineinander verkrampften Hände.

Mitleid, echtes, tiefes Mitleid - ein Gefühl, das Snape schon lange nicht mehr in sich gespürt hatte, drohte ihn zu überwältigen, doch er zwang sich, es zu unterdrücken. Wenn er jetzt anfing, sich genauso zu verhalten wie der Rest der Ignoranten, würde es alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Und Neville Longbottom brauchte Hilfe, und scheinbar war niemand außer ihm bereit oder fähig sie ihm zu geben. Mitgefühl und Hilfe, aber kein Mitleid.

Er zwang sich, jede Emotion aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen und sagte die Worte, die er schon vor langer Zeit hätte aussprechen sollen: "Erzähl mir von der Nacht, in der es geschah. Alles."

Ein deutlich sichtbares Schaudern durchlief den Körper des 7. Klässlers, als er den Kopf hob und seinen Lehrer, den Mann, vor dem er mehr Angst hatte als vor allem anderen auf der Welt, zu Tode erschrocken an. Sein Brustkorb hob sich in hektischen, hastigen Atemzügen, als er den Mund öffnete und mit großer Anstrengung stotterte: "W.. Was meinen Sie?!?"

Und zum ersten Mal seit Langem regte sich keine Wut in Snape beim Klang von Longbottoms Stimme und er fand sich fähig, mit beruhigender Stimme zu antworten: "Ich denke, Du verstehst mich ganz genau, Neville. Nun atme tief durch und erzähle."

Wohl nicht bewusst, was er da tat, kauerte sich der Junge in dem gepolsten Ledersessel zusammen, und begann leise, fast flüsternd und erst stocken, dann immer flüssiger, zu sprechen: 

"Ich bin schon im Bett. Meine Mama liest mir eine Geschichte - eine Geschichte, die ich noch nicht ganz verstehe, aber ich liebe es, ihre Stimme zu hören... Dann zieht sie meine Spieluhr auf und macht mein Nachtlicht an, dann kommt mein Dad und gibt mir meinen Gutenachtkuss." Die Stimme des Jungen war sanft, und er sprach wie in Trance, während er sich leicht vor und zurückwiegte.

"Später dann, meine Spieluhr ist schon lange aus, auf einmal ein Schrei. Ein schrecklich lauter, furchtbarer Schrei. Mama." Nun begannen Tränen die Wangen des Jungen hinunterzulaufen. "Ich muss Mama helfen. Papa holen. Ich kann schon alleine aus dem Bett krabbeln, aber es ist schwer, ich bin langsam, und Mama schreit..."

Snape schloß die Augen. Der Vater hatte nicht geschrieen. Nicht einmal, nachdem er seinen Verstand verloren hatte. Niemals hatte Frank Longbottom den Mund aufgemacht. Er war der tapferste Mann gewesen, dem Snape jemals begegnet war. Doch beide hatten keine Chance gehabt gegen ihn und Lucius.

Und für all das war er, nur er und seine Grausamkeit, die Verblendung verantwortlich, mit der er Voldemort als junger Mann gefolgt war. Es war so furchtbar, dies aus der Sicht eines Kleinkindes zu hören. Doch er musste es hören, WOLLTE es hören. Er durfte seine Schuld nicht vergessen, wenn er dem Kind vor sich helfen wollte.

"Endlich habe ich es geschafft. Mama und Papa liegen auf dem Boden. Still. Sie schlafen, aber sie sollen nicht schlafen. Sie hatte doch eben noch so geschrieen... Ich habe solche Angst. Zuerst sehe ich *SIE* gar nicht." Wieder stockt der Junge, er unterdrückt ein Schluchzen: "Ich krabble zu Mama und lege meine Hand auf ihr Gesicht. Sie soll aufwachen!!! Doch sie tut es nicht, sie bleibt da so liegen und auf einmal spüre ich eine Hand, einen Arm, der mich hochhebt. Ich schreie, wehre mich, ich spüre, das ich in Gefahr bin."

Nun wiegte sich der Junge vor und zurück, unbewusst, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, hatte er sich selbst mit seinen Armen umschlungen.

"Der Griff ist hart, es tut weh, ich weine und der Mann lacht. Er lacht..." Der Junge schluchzte nun offen und Snape spürte, wie auch in ihm Tränen auzusteigen drohen, die er mühsam unterdrückt. Was für ein Monster steckte in ihm...

"Dann sagt der ANDERE etwas. Der ANDERE sagt etwas und der, der mich hält, gibt mich dem ANDEREN. Er hält mich, wie mich mein Papa immer hält, auf der Hüfte. Es tut nicht mehr weh, sein Griff ist nicht schmerzhaft, aber ich habe Angst. Solche Angst! Und dann sagt der Mann, der mich gehalten, gelacht, mir wehgetan hat, etwas. Ein Blitz. AUGEN. Der Mann, der mich hält, hat kein Gesicht, aber AUGEN... Und dann ist da nichts mehr..."

Der Junge weinte nun leise. Der Zaubertränkelehrer stand auf und kniete sich vor den Stuhl um seinen Schüler, das Kleinkind, dem er so viel angetan hat, in die Arme zu schließen.

Zuerst zuckte Neville zusammen, versteifte sich, doch entspannte sich schnell als eine dunkle, sanfte Stimme flüsterte: "Lass es raus, es ist ok. Es ist Gift, das hinausmuss."

Und der Junge weinte in seinen Armen, für eine Viertelstunde die wie eine Ewigkeit schien. Als er aufhörte zu schluchzen, ließ Snape ihn los und Neville Longbottom sieht ihn an, zum ersten Mal ohne Angst, nur mit großer Verwirrung. "Sie... Sie sind der ANDERE..."

Und Snape holte tief Luft, bevor er entgegnete: "Ja, Neville. Und ich kann es niemals wieder gutmachen"

Er wusste, das Neville von seiner Rolle als Spion unterrichtet war. Alle Jungen in Potters Schlafraum wussten dies, waren von Dumbledore am Ende des 6. Jahres darüber unterrichtet worden.

Einen Augenblick lang hatte der Zaubertränkelehrer Angst vor Longbottoms Reaktion.

Doch statt einer Antwort beginnt der Junge auf einmal, noch unter Tränen, zu Lächeln: "Und sie haben ihren Weg ins Licht zurückgefunden?"

Snape nickte,  unfähig zu einer Antwort.

Und dann tat sein Schüler etwas, das Snape niemals vergessen würde, etwas, dass ihm für den Rest seines Lebens mehr bedeuten würde als alles andere.

Neville sah ihn an, lächelte ihn an mit einer Sicherheit, die ganz und gar untypisch für ihn war und sagte: "Ich vergebe Ihnen."

Und in diesem Augenblick wusste Severus Snape, Ex-Deatheater und gefürchteter Zaubertränkelehrer, dass es auch für ihn und die Neville Longbottoms dieser Welt eine Chance gab.

***

tbc? Ich weiß noch nicht...


End file.
